The Battle for Olympus 1 0f 3 in Hero Trilogy
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Book one of three. Hunter battles Kronos and Ares for controll over Olympus. Please rate and review! If the summray stinks, don't comment on that plz! OC and OC main charectors!
1. I Battle the God of War

*Chapter 1*

I Battle the God of War

Yeah, don't yell at me for thinking this but…I hate all the gods! Yes, the twelve Olympians! Gods! How longs does it take to get this through mortals minds! It was a breezy day as I remember it. I was walking down the hall at my new school. A huge motorcycle drove up. The man he was huge! He wore these sunglasses and through them his eyes burned fire in his sockets. I can remember his first words to me perfectly: "Are you Hunter Graves?" he asked.

"Y-yes sir, whatever your name is" I said feeling angry. The guy laughed. I remember my first _actual _fight with a god like it was yesterday (but it was two weeks ago).

"Don't call me sir! Call me _Lord _Ares!" snapped Ares. I was blown to the floor.

"Stop that brother!" cried the most beautiful girl in the school, Amanda.

"Can't you stay outa my way Aphrodite!" cried Ares.

"Um…Lord Ares, who are you two?" I asked.

"God of War" said Ares.

"Goddes of Love" said Aphrodite.

"What _country_ are you from?" I asked backing away.

"Ha, ha! Greece! You are very much needed there" said Ares.

"Why me?" I asked crashing into a locker.

"Zues wants you" said Aphrodite.

"Zues…_Myth_ology god of the sky" I said staring at Amanda noticing she had gotten as tall as Ares.

"Just come with us boy!" cied Ares grabbing me up.

"Cruiser of Love or Motorcycle of War?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm going with you."

What scared me was seeing the heart shaped ride. It was filled with fluffy pick interior.

"Like it?" asked the goddess I was riding with.

"Uh…it's pink" I said.

"I was gonna get it red but Getta was being lazy" said the goddess of love.

"Getta?" I asked.

"The minor god that made this car!" cried Aphrodite.

"So, if the gods are real…that must mean Kronos is real?" I asked.

"That's why we need you. You are a powerful Half-blood and we can use you on our fight against him" said the goddess looking at me.

"I thought Zues killed him?" I asked.

"_Another_ mortal myth? He's still alive. He can't die unless he is killed by a half-blood like you" said Aphrodite.

I was lost. Her eyes were beautiful. She was calling me closer. But she was like a million years old and I was only…how old _was_ I? I had totally forgot staring into the goddess eyes.

We still hadn't noticed Ares was throwing daggers at us…well _I _hadn't but _she_ did.

"What's a half-blood?" I asked.

"Mortal parent Olympian parent" said the goddess.

"Do you have any half-bloods?" I asked wanting to learn more.

"No. Married to Hepaetus" said the goddess.

It was a strong felling…being in here…Amanda…I mean _Aphrodite_ (used to calling her Amanda) but still you get the point. A lovely radition came off her. Ares tore off the door and ordered me out.

"I think Zues told you not to make him fall in love" said Ares.

"I didn't mean…" started Aphrodite.

"Who _cares! _Let me kill the boy!" cried Ares withdrawing his sword.

"Take _this!_" cried Amanda (did it again!) handing me a sword. How was I, a mortal, going to take on a god!

I jumped on his arm. "Geroff!" cried Ares.

He through me in the air. I soared to his face. He held up his sword. I was about to go straight through it! I spiraled. I held out my weapon. My sword drove through Ares' left eye. Golden blood (later I found out it was called Ichor) shot everywere.

"GGGRRRAAAHHH!" cried Ares. He fell to the ground. There was a small earthquake.

Aphrodite grabbed my hand and ran into the Cruiser of Love. She through me into my seat and we took off.

"Why does he hate me?" I asked the goddess in the seat by me.

"He wants to kill all Half-bloods. Says they don't deserve to live. Except his, of course" she said.

"First day with the gods and one already hates me"

"He hates all Half-bloods. He has some minor gods on his side so you'll have to watch out for them" she said. I strongly remember this conversation. I mean, _you'd _remember every detail if _you_ talked to the goddess of love.

Soon we came upon a motel. I paid for me a seprate room because I could not stand it with Aphrodite. I laid down on my soft pillow. Fethers was in it. I had a dream that Ares had my neck, hard.

_It's either you or him! _cried Ares.

_Take me! _cried Aphrodite.

A grim smile spread over Ares face.

_No!_ I yelled. Ares withdrew his sword. I jumped up. Aphrodite was in trouble. I had to stop it. _Me _son of…who ever my father was! (I have a mortal mother) had to save the Olympians from Ares. My dream didn't give that much clues but, there's a spoiler for you!


	2. I Learn Some Unexpected Things

*Chapter 2*

I Learn Some Unexpected Things

I went back to sleep after that dream. This time the dream were Aphrodite and me running down a mountain.

_Listen closely, war is breaking out. Kronos has escaped and is leading a march to Olympus. Are you ready for the Prophecy to come true?_ asked Aphrodite.

_I don't think it's time for the final battle_ I said.

_Listen! Ares has released Kronos _and _fattaly wounded Arty! It _is _time_, said Aphrodite.

_I'm not ready!_ I said stopping.

_You are_ said Aphrodite turning to face me.

_I haven't got what the prophecy says! YOU little miss perfect haven't told me the prophecy. I HEARD IT FROM A DREAM! _I roared.

_I will tell you then _said Aphrodite

'_What will happen lies in his hands,_

_By force or peace, the Camp will band._

_War from the Lord of Time,_

_Brings the most fatal crime'_

I just sat there. I mean, you would if you had just heard that.

_Where is my father?_ I roared.

_H-he is preparing Olympus _said Aphrodite.

_My father might die while you and I run!_

_ It's not how it seems!_

_ Oh yes it is!_

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bottom of the mountain. Smoke started coming from my hands. Aphrodite screams and jumps from me and blew out her hands. I raised my arms high and lava shot out. Lava from the volcano behind me join the two pillars of lava and he shot the lava at Aphrodite. She disappeared under the magma and I heard Ares clapping from behind me. I turned to see him.

_Thank you for doing that_ said Ares.

_She's not dead_ I protested.

_Or is she?_ asked Ares. I look at the cooled rock. There lay Aphrodite, cooled into a rock.

_!1_ I roared, and then I jumped from my bed. Aphrodite caught me.

"_Chuckle!_ You jumped out of your bed" said Aphrodite is Amanda form.

"Don't let it happen" I exclaimed.

"What, Hunter?" asked Aphrodite.

"My dreams" I said.

"What happened" she said with worry in her eyes.

I explained them to her.

"I don't know of a prophecy like that" she said.

"Yes you do. Tell me and maybe we can make sure that never happens!" I said, tears starting to trickle down my neck.

_What will happen lies in his hands,_

_By force or peace, the Camp will band._

_War from the Lord of Time,_

_Brings the most fatal crime_

"Okay. I'm good now. Are we going to continue to Greece now?" I asked climbing from Aphrodite's arms.

"Y-no. Getta is still repairing the Cruiser of Love" said Aphrodite.

"Well then, let's have fun!" I said.

"Zeus said no fun. Just here then back" said Aphrodite.

"Zeus' a stick in the mud! Now let's go to an amusement park!" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her to Bushkill Park.

They paid and climbed on a roller coaster.

"I'm not to sure about this" said Aphrodite.

"I AM!" I roared. We started to climb the hill slowly.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it'd be" said Aphrodite.

"Wait till we get to the top" I said. Aphrodite gulps. We reached the top and stopped.

"Is it over?" asked Aphrodite.

"Not even close" I responded. We shot down and went on some sideways track. We got off the sideways track into a cork screw into another hill. Down the hill, into some more sideways track, down a drop into a pool of water, up a hill, down a hill, loop, and finish.

I ran off screaming for more, and Aphrodite limped off throwing-up. "NEVER put me on that d…" she started throwing up some more.

"C'mon to _The Cyclone_" I said dragging her towards a new ride. She jerked away.

"NO!" she scrams.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I am not, repeat…" she throws up some more. "_NOT _RELIVING _The Whip_" she said looking at the puck all over her shoes and she instantly tried to recover her make-up.

"So, no _Cyclone_?" I asked.

"NEVER YOU…" she started but threw-up again, this time, ruining her make-up. She dropped to the ground bleeding.

"MEDICS! MEDICS!" I cried when she fell.

She was loaded on a stretcher and I jumped in the back of the Ambulance just before they pulled off. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She blinked and took something from her pocket.

"I will be okay. Here is something from your father" she said handing me a puck-covered pin of a hammer. Then she went back to her gentle sleep. I clutched the pin. We got to the Hospital and they rushed Aphrodite to a room. A nurse came to me.

"Your girlfriend had a heart-attack" she said.

"She's not my girlfriend" I said.

"She said 'Tell my boyfriend'" she said.

"I know who that is" I said.

"Will you tell him?" asked the nurse.

"I'll find him" I said.

I walked out of the doors and faced the setting sun. Apollo was right ahead of me. Maybe he had answers…

I ran towards the setting sun but before I got to it, it sunk and the Moon shone.

_Maybe Artemis?_ I thought. _No. The Moon is too high in the sky right now._

But I walked on into the night. Weaponless. Defenseless.

"You can't go out there alone!" said a voice from behind a tree.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Samuel the Satyr" said Samuel galloping up to me. Weirdest sight _ever_. Goat legs, human body? Hair everywhere and horns coming out of his head?

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"Aphrodite asked me if anything happens to her, to guide you to Greece" Samuel said.

"I can make it there myself, thank you very much" I said starting to walk away.

"Don't you need a weapon?" asked Samuel.

"I can manage" I say.

"Not with monsters out there" said Samuel.

"Give me supplies" I said.

He gave me a fire, a hammer, some Celestial bronze, and some kind of handle.

"Make a sword" said Samuel.

I put the bronze in the fire and tooke it out. It was red hot. I beat it with a hammer until it was shaped like a blade. Then I gently balanced the sword on the blade and stuck it in the fire. When I pulled it back out, they were melted together.

"Good job. Your better than I thought" said Samuel. He starts to walk off. He turns back to me. "One more time, may I come with you?" asked Samuel.

I chuckled. He was _still _at it but I just said, "Okay"

"YES!" he said galloping to me.

"Were we goin'?" I asked.

"Greece,of course" said Samuel.


	3. Our Trip Goes to Extremes

Forgive me if my geography is wrong.

*Chapter 3*

Our Trip Goes to Extremes

With my new sword by my side, and a companion at hand, we started our trip to Greece. Samuel had it easy climbing up huge rocks with his goat hooves. "Hurry up" said Samuel.

"I wish I could!" I said. I had made me a sword belt to attach my sword to so I didn't have to hold it all the time. A mountain stood before us.

"Do I really have to walk up that?" I asked.

"Course not. You can crawl" said Samuel.

"Not much better" I whispered.

We walked up the mountain. About half way, Samuel said, "Let me see your ξίφος"

"What is a ξίφος?" I asked.

"I forgot the English name…sword!" he said with eximent.

I handed him my blade.

"Κόψτε το χορτάρι. Κάντε τρόπο. Πρέπει να πάρετε Hunter στην Ελλάδα" said Samuel slicing down some tall grass in front of them.

"Please, dude. Stop talking in Alien" I said.

"'Shona ba ni-ne' is Alien. Κόψτε το χορτάρι. Κάντε τρόπο. Πρέπει να πάρετε Hunter στην Ελλάδα is Greek" said Samuel.

"What are you even saying?" I asked.

"Telling the Nymphs to let us through" said Samuel. The grass disappeared and we walked through smoothly.

"How much longer till Greece?" I asked.

"We are on the Rocky Mountains" said Samuel.

"Gosh" I said.

The mountain continued on forever! We hit a peak and from there on was easy because, we were going DOWNHILL! We hit the state of New York and paid for a hotel (Samuel is rich!). We awoke the next morning to catch a cab to the nearest harbor.

"Trip to Greece" said Samuel paying the man. We loaded the boat and we took off.

"Samuel?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Who is my Father?" I asked.

"You'll know when we get to Mount Olympus" said Samuel.

"Gosh" I whispered.

I laid back down to get a tan. Wait! I don't like tans. Why am I doing this then?

Ever since I joined the world of Greek mythology, I have been doing crazy things. A bump hit the bottom of the boat. Another. Another. I jumped up to see a huge tentacle attached to the boat.

"I think we angered a kraken!" roared Samuel.

"Isn't that from Roman mythology?" I asked. "I thought only Greek was real!"

"No. All of them are real" said Samuel.

The kraken picked up our ship and threw it back towards New York. I saw from the distance it had knocked over the Empire State Building. Mortals fell into the water. Me and Samuel fell but landed on a floor of fire. Neither of us burned. I held out my hand. What happened next nearly gave me a heart attack: Fire came out of them. The kraken was pelted with fire. Burned marks appear everywhere.

"I'm going in" I told Samuel. Before he could respond, I jumped for the kraken's left eye. It swats at me with one of it's tentacles but I sliced it off. My blade drove through its eye. The monster roared and slapped me across the face with his tentacle. I flew back to the Ground of Fire and prepared to attack again.

"Dude! Stop it! You're just angering it!" said Samuel.

"Don't tell me how to fight my fights" I said jumping for the kraken's left side. I chopped off all the tentacles on that side with one quick slice of my sword. Purple blood poured everywhere. From his left side to his left eye. The kraken gave one last roar and sunk to the bottom of the ocean for the last time. I rolled back to the Ground of Fire. Samuel sat amazed.

"Let us continue" I said making the Ground of Fire move us long.

"Have you ever taken lessons on fighting with a sword?" he asked.

"No. I just beat up the god of war myself" I said as we continued along the sea.

"I-I just realized who your Father is" said Samuel.

"Who?" I asked anxiously.

"I am not allowed. Your Father must claim you" said Samuel.

"Apollo since all this fire?" I asked.

"Apollo is not the god of fire" said Samuel.

"Then who?" I asked.

"Your Father is the god of forges" said Samuel.

"Hey! I don't now much about all this" I said.

"Well I do. So you better study up" said Samuel.

He gave me a book and I started to read it. Such boring 1095 pages! I stopped around page, 2 and threw it in the water.

"You realize that told you who your Father is" said Samuel. I jumped into the water. Samuel jerked me back up before I could grab it. Steam came from every point of my body.

"I want it" I said.

"We're almost there" he assured me.

We landed in Greece to see a huge gate. Statues of people stood everywhere. Aphrodite was one and Ares was another but what about the other ten statues?

I stopped by one of an ugly man. The inscription read: Hephaestus: god of fire.

"I-is that my Father?" I asked.

"Yes, my son. That is me" said a man from behind me. I turned to see a man resembling the statue. I hugged my Father. This is so cool. I finally had met my Dad.

"Why didn't you come and take care of me!" I roared in anger.

"I couldn't. I had…" started Hephaestus.

"Other women to be with!" I roared.

"It's not like…" started my Father again.

"Yes it is" I said. He slapped me.

"LISTEN TO ME! Your Mother was the best mortal I had ever met. I haven't even thought about another but her" said Hephaestus.

I still hated him, but I stopped yelling at him.

Greece was amazing. Golden statues. Temples. Herc's Hero Hut. Don't know. Don't care. Samuel talked to his satyr friends.

"Hello" said a girls voice.

I turned to see her. Hailey. Daughter of Aphrodite. She was beautiful.

"He-hello" I stumbled.

"Another boy that stumbles when he talks to me?" she asked.

"I-I'm sorry. You're just so…perfect looking" I said.

"Thank you" she said blowing me a kiss and walking away. I was hypnotized. I didn't know her daughters could be beutifuler than her. Samuel grabbed my shoulder.

"We better continue" he said dragging me towards Mount Olympus.


End file.
